elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Calcelmo
Actor? This character voice is incredibly familiar but I can't place it and IMDb doesn't have a complete cast list so they're no help. Does anyone know who plays this amusing and quirky guy? HelenaHanbazkt Sounds like "Doc" from "Back to the Future" thatmanphil He sounds a lot like Mel Brooks to me, can't seem to find any confirmation on that though... Osara Solution: It's Jim Cummings - probably familiar because he's the most recent voicing of Winnie the Pooh :) scaryrobot He should sound familiar. Like many of the other voice actors for Bethesda, he does over a dozen individual characters' voices in Skyrim (e.g. Olfrid Battle-born and Wuunferth the Unliving). I believe he also voiced one or two characters in Mass Effect 2, but that is just intuition there, I haven't confirmed that. Incrognito (talk) 17:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what y'all are smoking; it's George Coe, also known as the voice of Woodhouse on Archer. Here he is on IMDB. According to that page he also does Tolfdir, Calixto, and a few other people. Hapaxlegomena (talk) 17:30, August 6, 2013 (UTC) First dwarven armor/weapon Article text: "After the Dragonborn obtains their first piece of the Dwarven armor set, or their first Dwarven weapon, a courier will show up and give the Dragonborn a note from Calcelmo asking for one to be brought to him." I'm pretty sure i already looted dwarven armour and weapons, yet I only got the courier when i bought a weapon from a store (bought a enchanted weapon for the enchantment from a store in whiterun). Anyone else have experiences on this? wondering if obtains their first, should not be bought their first piece. I made edits according to your comment. --Loonix (talk) 16:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I had this happen to me just now. I bought some dwarven gauntlets from the smith in riften so I could break down the enchantment off them. I'm not sure as to whether I'm gonna give them to Calcelmo yet or not. 04:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I found something else with the enchantment so I took the bracers to calcelmo. Now they're Dwarven Bracers of Archery with a value of 652. He offers "double" what they're worth which says I will gain 170 gold this way. My speech is only 36 so Im not sure what they're worth at a merchant. It also gives dialogue checks for persuasion and intimidation, or just keeping the item. I ended up just giving it to him for the extra 170. 06:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Interesting little find here: I've been buying several dwarven items to disenchant and every single one, Calcelmo asks to buy (with a courier every time). There is a bug here: If you disenchant the item, then talk to Calcelmo, you can choose the conversation option that says you have the item in question. The conversation proceeds as if you still have it, you can even persuade him to 'pay you double and a half' what it's worth. He then pays you the gold and the quest is completed. I'm not certain if doing anything with the item other than disenchanting it would lead to this situation, but basically, any time you want to buy a dwarven item to disenchant, Calcelmo gives you a pretty decent rebate! Incrognito (talk) 17:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately it doesn't look like the old exploit works anymore, at least on xbox 360 as of 1/27/13. received note, which says to bring the item or another one just like it. Thinking I could disenchant and then enchant a replica, needing the enchantment (which is why i bought the item in the first place) I couldn't choose the appropriate talking option when talking to Calcelmo. Looks like i'll have to keep an eye out for the same dang item at the merchants to finally complete this quest. RedGrimes (talk) 20:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Another similiar odd thing has happened to me I (put in over hundreds of hours on different characters so i understand this quest pretty well) I bought a pair of enchanted dwarven gauntlets of alchemy and it did not register for the courier and this is at level 20, I went right inside my house afterwards in breezehome and stashed it if that helps. waited outside a couple game hours and no courier. went and bought a simple dwarven war axe from the same shop (warmaidens) and outside warmaidens not inside. and within a few seconds the courier came up to me and gave me the note and it said he wanted the war axe, not the earlier bought enchanted gauntlets. (happened above on the XBOX but also similiar thing happened on the PS3) I was able to complete the quest if you were wondering tho. also I have the bug mentioned above were calcemo wont stop asking for a dwarven item i bought and it always seems to be if i buy a sword, war axe, or mace. hope that helps gather some new information (PS3 on the repeatable quest bug occured) Oxescarecrow (talk) 19:49, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I get this every single time I loot a Dwarven Centurion Core (or more than one, but the Courier only comes once) from a Dwemer ruin this particular run through the game. last game it was every time I got a Dwemer Metal bar from a dungeon (not from melting down items into the bars). I don't know if it's from the game, the USKP, or some stray scripting artifact added/altered by a mod though. GlassDeviant (talk) 21:25, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Stopping his incessant Dwarven items quests. I like to collect 25 of every weapon and armor piece in the game so I buy an inordinate amount of stuff from merchants and I was getting sick of going all the way to Markarth every time I bought a piece of Dwarven gear just to tell him I wasn't going to sell it to him. So I've been trying to figure out a way to stop the letters from coming. I thought if I told him no enough times He'd get the hint, but apparently not. One way is to simply leave the quest open, he wont ask again until the current quest is closed out, but then you have an open quest in your journal indefinitely. So after the last letter I tried something different. The quest doesn't start until you actually read the letter, so I simply sold it (well, gave because it's not worth anything) to a merchant without reading it and so far no new letters have come despite buying several new pieces of Dwarven armor/weapons. I imagine storing it in a container would have the same effect too. I'd add this tip to the page but someone else needs to test it out and see if it works for them as well. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC)